


Like That?

by tracy7307



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Billy froze and pulled back -- watched Steve as he touched the hem of his shirt. The look on the face was the same as when Steve showed him how to play tennis in the driveway, giving demonstrations and commands, Billy checking back,like that?, responding better when Steve’s commands grew more forceful and clear.Billy tugged up at the hem of his shirt and there was that look --like that?and Steve held up a hand. Billy halted.“Slowly,” Steve said. “Let me enjoy.”





	Like That?

Two months had passed since the events at Starcourt -- since they pulled Billy from the lab, unconscious, a bullet in his side, still breathing. After the kids had joined Max and Eleven in helping to drive the Mindflayer from Billy. After Billy had recovered in the hospital. 

Throughout, Steve never left Billy’s side, nights illuminated green and blue from monitors around them. The gentle hiss of Billy’s oxygen mask. Steve’s hand in Billy’s, clasped, warm and clammy but _alive_.

Finally he was released and Steve brought him to his house. _He’s staying with me_ , he told his mother asked in the kitchen, and walked away. It wasn’t negotiable. Not as if they noticed, because just like Steve’s entire life, they were gone most of the time, anyway.

Days and nights of emotional and physical comfort passed, of Billy needing and Steve giving, so naturally the scales would tip. Naturally Steve found that as the days became a bit shorter and the air crisp and cool that they lingered in bed longer -- that a comforting hug turned cuddle turned kisses and clasped hands and bodies sweaty and slick, muscles flexing, and _baby, sweetheart_. 

But it wasn’t until the first snowflakes flew in the early November air that Steve noticed _this_. They were making out on their bed, Steve in only his underwear and Billy in a t-shirt and briefs, breathing hard against each other, hands everywhere, hair and faces and biceps, tugging, fingers under waistbands, and Steve said _take your shirt off_. 

Billy froze and pulled back -- watched Steve as he touched the hem of his shirt. The look on the face was the same as when Steve showed him how to play tennis in the driveway, giving demonstrations and commands, Billy checking back, _like that?_ , responding better when Steve’s commands grew more forceful and clear. 

Billy tugged up at the hem of his shirt and there was that look -- _like that?_ and Steve held up a hand. Billy halted. 

“Slowly,” Steve said. “Let me enjoy.” 

Billy smirked and pulled up slowly -- revealing his skin a bit at a time before tossing his shirt to the floor. 

Steve kissed Billy’s neck, down his chest, worshipping that skin, down to his ribs, careful of the scar there. “Stand up and take your underwear off,” Steve said. Testing. 

Billy did as he was told, eyes trained on Steve. “Yeah?” he asked. 

“Good,” Steve said. “C’mere.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed. 

Billy climbed next to him and Steve moved on top, hard in his briefs, and leaned down to kiss Billy -- claimed his mouth, kissed him deeply while Billy hooked his ankles around Steve’s ass. 

Steve jammed down his briefs and reached up to grab the lube, slicking them both up before sliding their cocks together. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Billy panted. “Yeah, good.” 

Steve slid his hand over Billy’s thigh, hooking it up higher. “You like when I tell you what to do?” 

Billy’s eyes slid closed. “Yes.”

“Open your eyes.” 

Billy’s eyes, intense and blue, looked up at him. 

Steve wrapped a hand around them both, stroking them in his hand, and Billy joined in, bringing them both closer. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like it?” 

“Since when do I keep my fuckin mouth shut?” 

“ _Say. It._ ” 

“I promise. Okay? I promise. Fuck, _Steve_ -” Billy stilled and came between them and Steve wasn’t far behind, spilling over Billy’s stomach. 

Steve pressed his forehead to Billy’s as they came down together, crashing, a few tears escaping from the corners of Billy’s eyes. Steve grabbed tissue to wipe them away and clean up their mess. Eventually they moved to the shower where Steve ran a washcloth over Billy -- showed him all the care and attention, making sure he pampered Billy.

That night Steve held Billy against his chest, fingers stroking his hair, tangled in curls. He murmured soft words of praise and drew patterns on Billy’s back as they both began to doze.

**Author's Note:**

> [tracy7307](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
